


REBEL

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: Korg's Pamphlets [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Korg's rebellion, Pre-Rebellion Story, Rebellion, Rebels, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret





	REBEL

**WE HAVE BEEN KILLED**

**WE HAVE BEEN TORTURED**

**WE HAVE BEEN ENSLAVED**

**WE ARE DONE**

**THE TIME FOR REBELLION IS _NOW!!!!_**

**__**See KORG (the guy made of rocks) for details.


End file.
